


The Perfect Night

by call_me_tina_b



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_tina_b/pseuds/call_me_tina_b
Summary: This is what I like to think happened after David came back from the Cafe with Patrick's tea. Enjoy!





	The Perfect Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I like to think happened after David came back from the Cafe with Patrick's tea. Enjoy!

When David returned with Patrick’s tea, Patrick meets him with a long, deep kiss.

“Thank you, David.”

“I wanted to make this perfect for you. You have done so much to make things perfect for me -- this store, our relationship. I should be thanking you. So, thank you, Patrick.”

Patrick’s hands hold onto David’s hips. David puts the tea on the table to place his arms on Patrick’s shoulders. They exchange another passionate kiss.

Unfortunately, the launch of Singles Week meant they would not be able to close until later that evening. David desperately wants to be alone with Patrick right now!

“While you were getting my tea I booked a suite at Crystal Elms for the night.”

“Oh....what did you have in mind?” David asks with a smirk. He knows exactly what Patrick has in mind.

“I think we should follow up the perfect moment with a perfect night.”

They kiss longingly. David blushes.

“Awww, David, are you blushing?”

Before David can respond with a witty retort, they hear the door open and the bell ring as someone enters the store.  
__________

They barely have time to talk the rest of the day. Of course, they sneak glances at each other while helping customers. It almost feels like the first day they opened the store.

Patrick rings up the last customers and David walks them to the door, locking it behind them.

“Finally!” David exclaims.

Patrick steps around the cash and grabs David’s waist, “where were we?” He kisses David as if they haven’t seen each other in days.

“I love you, Patrick.”

“I love you, David.”

They leave the store and drive to the motel and Ray’s, respectively, to pack their overnight bags. David grows anxious while they drive. Once they are on their way to Elmdale Patrick takes David’s hand in his.

“Hey, David, you don’t have to worry. I’ll be gentle.”

David chuckles and feels some comfort from the warmth of Patrick’s hand.

“It’s your first time with a man and I just don’t want to ruin that for you.”

Patrick quickly pulls over onto the shoulder and puts the car into park. He turns in his seat so David can see his face and his seriousness.

“David, I love you and I know that when we make love it will be beautiful and amazing because it’ll be with you. And you are generous, caring, and nice.”

David knew Patrick was calling back to their conversation the day after their first kiss. He felt an abundance of emotions and it was becoming a challenge to hold them all inside. David let out a deep sigh, feeling more relaxed. Patrick smiles that hopeful smile of his.

“Thank you, Patrick.

Patrick turns back onto the road.  
__________

“Should I carry you over the threshold, my lord,” Patrick says in his horrible British accent when they reach the room.

“I think I can walk, thanks,” says David with a smirk, opening the door.

Once they enter the room, David is met with a familiar scene. The bed is covered in rose petals with a towel swan. Thankfully, there aren’t any balloons this time. On the desk by the door is a bucket of ice containing a bottle of champagne and two flutes.

“What do you think?” asks Patrick.

David can see the his boyfriend’s eyes brimming with anticipation and love. David often finds it hard to put his feelings into words. Instead of verbalizing his response, he slides his hands around Patrick’s waist to his back, pulling him closer. David looks into his eyes before brushing his lips against Patrick’s cheeks, then neck. Finally, their lips meet and the kiss is unlike any other. David feels fireworks explode all over and within his body.

Still intertwined, they begin to side-step their way over to the bed. They fall onto the bed and begin to undress each other. Once they are naked, they return to kissing while running their hands all over each other’s bodies. David begins to kiss Patrick’s neck, while Patrick is running his fingers through David’s hair. While licking and sucking on Patrick’s neck, David walks his fingers down to Patrick’s torso to grasp his hardening cock. Patrick lets out a deep groan.

“David, I want you so much. I love you.”

David continues kissing Patrick’s body and slowly stroking him. He loves Patrick so much. He can’t believe that soon their bond will be strengthened by making love.

“Did you bring any protection?” asks David.

“This isn’t my _very_ first time.” Patrick leans over the side of the bed to reach into his bag. He pulls out a box of condoms and a bottle of lube.

Now they are both sitting up. Patrick takes David’s face into his hands and kisses him.

“I want to be inside you, David.”

Patrick places one hand behind David’s back and another down towards his hip to ease David down. David has never had a lover who was so gentle and kind. Patrick is on top of David now and their hard cocks are sandwiched in between their bodies. They kiss while rolling their hips, creating friction.

David brushes his lips against Patrick’s ear and whispers, “I’m ready for you.”

Patricks grabs a condom and sits on this knees in between David’s legs. As he puts the condom on he gives David a cocky smile. David feels an instant flush of heat, Patrick really knows how to turn him on. David reaches for the lube, squirts some onto his fingers to work it in and around his ass hole. He then scoots down to meet Patrick’s eager cock. David raises his hips as Patrick lines up to enter David. They find each other and the head of Patrick’s cock accesses David’s hole.

Without warning, tears begin to flow from David’s eyes. Patrick smiles sweetly -- he knows these tears aren’t from a place of pain or sadness.

“I love you, Patrick.”

“And I love you.”

Patrick continues to slide slowly into David. David meets him with gasps and soft moans. He can’t believe he’s weeping. After the revelations of the day (“you’re my Mariah Carey”) he wasn’t surprised. He has been holding back these tears for so long. When Patrick sung to him during their open mic night, after the initial feelings of embarrassment, he thought he would burst into tears. Here was this gorgeous man singing to him. Sure, there were other people in the room, but David knew Patrick was singing only to him. Patrick’s voice was so smooth and sensual.

Now, Patrick is inside him and it is the most intimate and loving experience he has ever had. David is completely overcome with emotions and he isn’t afraid anymore. He knows he was safe with Patrick. He trusts him completely and, finally, feels like he can let go.

Once fully inside, Patrick leans down and kisses David’s eyelids, cheeks, and finally his lips. While continuing to kiss, Patrick starts to pull out and push back in. David, still crying, opens his mouth mid-kiss. Patrick responds by licking the inside of David’s mouth.

“You feel so good inside me.”

Patrick begins pumping faster. David raises his legs further back so he could feel more of Patrick. This is incredible.

“Oh god David, this is amazing.”

Patrick places his hands on the back of David’s thighs for stability as he repeatedly slams into David’s ass.

“Fuck me, Patrick, fuck me, yes, yes, oh fuck.”

“Your ass is so tight. I gonna cum so hard.”

“I want to taste your cum.”

With this, Patrick wraps his arms around David’s thighs to pull him closer. This allows Patrick to fuck David with an intensity that seems inhuman. David comes undone and begins thrashing.

“Oh ooooooohhhh fuck oh god oohhhhhh oh,” moans David.

Patrick pulls out of David, who sits up immediately to meet Patrick’s cock. Patrick takes off the condom and grabs the back of David’s head to prompt him to take Patrick in his mouth. Not that David needs coaxing, he can’t wait to have Patrick cum in his mouth. David sucks and strokes Patrick a couple of times before he comes in four spurts. With a mouth full of cum, David sits up on his knees to faces Patrick. David grabs Patrick behind the neck and draws him in for a wet and sloppy kiss. Their tongues play with each other, exchanging Patrick’s cum.

“I love you,” says Patrick.

“I love you,” David says while embracing Patrick.

“I want you inside me, David.” Patrick finds his used condom, knots the end.

David is so hard and wants, desperately, to give Patrick the pleasure he had just bestowed upon David. He places his hand on Patrick’s cheek. Patrick’s arms are around David.

“Since this is your first time I want it to be all you’ve ever imagined. Is there a position you want to be in?

“Well, I’ve thought of this so many times with so many different scenarios. I want to look at you,” Patrick says before kissing David. As they kiss, Patrick rocks them to the side so that they are laying down and facing each other.

David rolls them over so he can be on top of Patrick. He bites Patrick’s bottom lip. Patrick’s hands grasps David’s ass. David reaches over for the lube. He moves down to Patrick’s neck to suck, lick, and bite him.

“I love when you do that.”

With one hand, David gets some lube while continuing to neck on Patrick. He reaches down and under Patrick. David massages Patrick’s hole with the lube. He inserts two fingers into Patrick.

“Yes, David, oh my god.”

David slowly works his wet fingers in and out of Patrick’s tight hole. Patrick matches David’s movements.

“Mmm, you are so tight,” says David before kissing Patrick.

“I want your cock inside me now.”

David takes his fingers out of Patrick. He sits up on his knees between Patrick’s legs. As he rolls the condom down his dick, Patrick looks at him with hunger and love.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, I have dreamed of this moment,” says Patrick as he bends his legs, lifting them up and toward his chest.

David gradually inserts his cock into Patrick. They both lock eyes as David glides into Patrick. The connection between them, in this moment, is other worldly. It feels as if they are the only two people in the galaxy.

“Thank you, David.”

David leans down to kiss Patrick. While kissing, David works his hips in circles, staying completely inside Patrick. Their kissing is passionate. David loves being inside Patrick. Sex with other partners was usually habitual. With Patrick, David was invested and loving it. He can tell Patrick is enjoying it, too, by how hard he is kissing David. He is also digging his fingers into David’s back. David uses these as cues to start pumping as he makes deeper circles.

“Take me, David, I’m yours.”

David feels an electric surge throughout his body. He kisses Patrick once more before leaning back. David gets on his knees and grips Patricks hips to place his ass on David’s thighs. Patrick grabs some pillows to support his shoulders. Still holding Patrick’s hips, David fucks Patrick by thrusting upward.

David is thankful for the pilates he’s been doing lately so that his thigh muscles can withstand the pace with which he is sitting up and down. It feels so good to be fucking Patrick. Patrick is moaning and gasping with pleasure.

“Tell me how you want it.”

“Oh shit, oh fuck, don’t stop, fuck, fuck, oh, oh.”

David slows down and begins to slowly pound Patrick. He wants Patrick to feel all of him. Patrick begins to circle his hips on David. Patrick leans forward to sit on David, wrapping his arms around David’s neck. Patrick begins to bounce up and down on David’s cock. They begin to kiss. David wraps his arms around Patrick. It is so hot that Patrick is so into being fucked.

“You are so hot right now.”

“I can’t get enough of your cock.”

“Do you want to try something? I think you’ll like it.”

“As long as you’re still going to be fucking me,” Patrick says with a smile.

“Turn around, bend over and grab the headboard.”

“Yes, sir!”

David chuckles as Patrick gets into position. He grabs more lube to squirt onto Patrick’s hole. Patrick giggles and squirms as the liquid hits his skin. David slides back into Patrick and begins fucking him with fervor.

“Holy shit, David, oh my god.”

Over the past few months of their relationship, they have shared their fantasies during private times alone. Patrick told David how he thinks about David fucking him from behind and spanking him. As David slams into Patrick’s ass he slaps Patricks right cheek, then squeezes it.

“Yes, do it again, please.”

David complies. Again, again, and again. Each time, Patrick gasps in the most sexy breathless way. David realizes that Patrick has begun jerking off.

“Let’s cum together,” says David.

“You better hurry up because I’m close.”

“Sit up,” says David, picking up speed.

David holds onto Patrick’s waist and kisses his neck from behind. Patrick reaches one hand behind to squeeze David’s ass, while continuing to work his own cock.

“Cum inside me, David.”

“I’m gonna cum.”

“Me, too.”

At almost the same time, they both climax. Patrick cums on his hand. David bites down on Patrick’s shoulder.

Spent, they both collapse onto the bed facing each other. David removes and ties off the condom.

While catching their breaths, David and Patrick stare at each other, smiling and giggling.

“I can’t believe I have been missing out on that my whole life,” says Patrick.

“I guess we have a lot to make up for then,” David says before pulling Patrick in for a sweet, soft kiss.

“Before round 2, what would you think about taking a bath with me?”

“I’d like that.”

David is delighted that Patrick brought bath products from the store. Still naked, they fill up the giant tub in the middle of the room with warm water, bath oil, salts, and soap. They make witty banter while getting the bath ready.

Patrick slips into the tub and holds up his hand, “David, get in.”

David grabs Patrick’s hand as he steps into the tub. The water is perfect. The smile on Patrick’s face is heaven. David sits down with his back to Patrick. Patrick wraps his hands around David and kisses the back of David’s neck. David snuggles close to Patrick, he feels safe and warm. The foamy water and the touch of Patrick’s skin are his security blanket.

“Patrick, Mariah will never compete with you. There is no comparison. You are perfect.”

“Thank you, David,” whispers Patrick before kissing David’s back, again.

“I love you, Patrick.”

“I love you, David.”


End file.
